Girl Talk
by Kerika
Summary: Angela returns to the Jeffersonian for a visit during her mat leave, and finds out a secret. One-shot


_A/N: Thank you to __PolamaluGirl from Bonesology for being my beta reader on this one (first time for me!) _

Angela walked into the Jeffersonian for the first time in two months. Strapped to her chest was her 8 week old baby girl, Katherine. Jack had come back to work a month ago, and of course she had had visits from everyone here, but she was still giddy to be back, even if it was just for lunch. Waving at the team that was up on the platform, she made her way to her best friends office, intent on releasing her baby from the snugglie and feeding her before the take-out arrived.

Just as she finished getting her daughter latched on for her lunch, she felt something vibrating on her thigh. Reaching between her leg and the arm of the couch, she pulled out a cell phone that looked like Booth's. Flipping it over, she just about had a heart attack at the picture that was flashing on the screen as it rang. It was her best friend, lying on her back, with only a sheet covering her _assets_. Her mouth dropped open, and before she knew what she was doing, she had hit talk and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Finally Booth! Where are you? Why haven't you answered your phone?" Angela didn't say anything as the good doctor went on, this time with a smile in her voice "I have the ultrasound pictures in my purse for you"

At this Angela let out a squeak, and so did Kathrine as her mouth let go of Angela.

The next time Brennan spoke, her voice was shaky and scared "Booth?"

"Temperance Brennan. You had best get your cute little butt into your office and explain to me why there is a picture of you half naked on Booths phone and why you have ultrasound pictures in your purse." Angela said as soon as she got her voice back. Then she hung up the phone and waited. She had just gotten Kat latched again when she heard the office door open, and Brennan walked in, slightly pale.

"Angela, why do you have Booths phone?" the anthropologist asked nervously.

"It must have fallen out of his pocket and gotten stuck between the cushions. Now, sit and explain." Just as she finished her sentence, she heard Booths voice calling from the lab.

"Oh there's Booth, I have to go se-

"NOT A CHANCE!" Angela yelled...quietly. "You are going to sit down, and tell me what is going on."

Brennan looked at the door, then back at her best friend. Her shoulders slightly slumped, she walked over to the chair opposite Angela and sat down.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything. Why do you have ultrasound pictures in your purse? Because it didn't sound like it was for upsetting reasons. And please tell me you took a ride on that!" Angela said as she deftly burped her child and got her re-attached to the other side.

Sighing Brennan said "I am not going to get out of this am I?"

"Not a chance"

"Fine. I will tell you, but you cannot tell anyone yet. We were not planning on telling anyone for a few more weeks."

"I promise"

"I'm pregnant. It's Booths." With a smile on her face she went on "Apparently waiting for you to give birth was good for fertilization."

Angela sat their dumbstruck, her mouth hanging slightly open for a minute. Then Kat made a squeak again and it broke her out of her shock.

"Oh My God sweetie! Finally! I would get up and hug you, but I'm kinda attached here, so you gotta get up and hug me!"

Brennan stood up and made her way over to Angela, where she then enveloped both her and Kat in a loose hug.

"Oh please tell me you two are together now" Angela said after they had broken the hug.

"Yes, Ange, we are together. In fact" she reached under her shirt and pulled out a chain with a ring on it "when we both took that long weekend, I wasn't doing an identification on an ancient Mayan mummy, and Booth didn't go to Philly with Parker, we took Parker to Vegas with us and we got married. I proposed to Booth just before I found out I was pregnant. And we didn't want to wait. I'm sorry I didn't tell you With everything going on, we just wanted some time to be together without the whole world knowing"

"Oh, sweetie, it's OK, I understand. Hodgie and I did the same thing. I just hope you know that I will be throwing you a really good reception."

Brennan laughed out loud "Of course Ange, we would love that."


End file.
